The World of Facebook
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: The Transformers Prime gang enters the world of Facebook! Join the Autobots and Decepticons as they update their statuses, post photos and annoy the frag out of eachother using the ways Facebook has to offer. Rated T for Cybertronian curses.
1. Why does this Facebook not answer me?

**Sorry if they seem OOC at any time during my fic. The show doesn't have many funny parts, it's mostly a dramatic action filled show which I love so... yeah i had to do with what i had right?**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, The Help, Facebook, Dune Bashing, Electric Guitars, Heavy Meatal Music or anything else I may have forgotten. **

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** has joined Facebook._

_**Jack Darby** has joined Facebook._

_**Rafael Esquivel** has joined Facebook._

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** is now friends with **Rafael Esquivel** and Jack **Darby**. _

_**Jack Darby** is now friends with **Rafael Esquivel** and **Miko Nakadai**. _

_**Rafael Esquivel**__ is now friends with __**Miko Nakadai**__ and __**Jack Darby**_.

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- first to update the status! Su-weet!

**Rafael Esquivel**- First to comment!

**Jack Darby**- First to comment on someone else's comment…?

**Miko Nakadai**- how about first to fail epicly?

**Jack Darby**-…

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- trying to convince Autobots to join! Gonna be kinda tricky, but I can handle it. ;D

_**Jack Darby** and **Rafael Esquivel** like this._

* * *

_**Bulkhead** has joined Facebook._

_**Arcee** has joined Facebook. _

_**Bumblebee** has joined Facebook._

* * *

_**Arcee** is now friends with **Jack** **Darby, Bumblebee** and 3 others._

_**Bulkhead** is now friends with **Rafael Esquivel, Miko Nakadai** and 3 others. _

_**Bumblebee **is now friends with **Arcee, Rafael Esquivel** and 3 others._

* * *

**Rafael Esquivel**- What about Optimus and Ratchet?

**Arcee**- Optimus cannot make a Facebook if his life depended on it!

**Bulkhead**- If I can make one, so can 'The Mighty Optimus Prime'!

**Jack Darby**- and Ratchet?

**Miko Nakadai**- nobody asked him to join us.

_**Bulkhead** and** Arcee** liked this._

* * *

**Rafael Esquivel**- I'll help Optimus and ask Ratchet.

**Miko Nakadai**- traitor :(

* * *

_**Optimus Prime** has joined Facebook._

* * *

_**Optimus Prime** is now friends with **Bumblebee, Miko Nakadai** and 4 others._

* * *

**Optimus Prime**- Greetings, World of Facebook!

**Optimus Prime**- …Why does this 'Facebook' not answer me?

**Jack Darby**- Because Facebook is a social networking site.

**Optimus Prime**- And that is…?

**Arcee**- Oy...

* * *

_**Ratchet** has now joined Facebook._

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** **Rafael Esquivel**- _

I hate you…

* * *

_**Ratchet** is now friends with **Rafael Esquivel**, **Optimus Prime** and 5 others._

* * *

**Jack Darby**- Miko, if you do not like Ratchet, then why are you two friends on FB?

**Miko Nakadai**- Jack, Jack, Jack. In today's messed up, zombie apocalypse filled generation, if I talked to some stranger on the street for two minutes we would be friends on Facebook; the definition of society, my friend.

_**Rafael Esquivel** likes this_

**Bulkhead**- Miko: 1 Jack: 0

* * *

_**Optimus Prime** has added **Bulkhead**, **Rafael Esquivel** and 5 others to his group, **Team Prime.**_

**Rafael Esquivel**- Really?! We're apart of Team Prime?! Thanks!

**Optimus Prime**- You are quite welcome, Rafael.

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** **Rafael Esquivel**-_

Change ur name dude!

**Rafael Esquivel**- Why?

**Miko Nakadai**- cuz it's dorky!

_**Vince** likes this._

**Bumblebee**- Is not!

**Rafael Esquivel**- Thanks Bee.

**Bumblebee**- No problem.

**Jack Darby**- Who invited Vince here?

**Miko Nakadai**- No one.

_**Bumblebee** and **Rafael Esquivel** like this._

**Vince**- u guys r such LOSERZ!

**Jack Darby**- says the ignorant one who cannot spell. At all.

**Vince**- at least I don't make up fake accounts named 'bumblebee'

**Rafael Esquivel**- He's real!

**Vince**- whatever nerd!

**Miko Nakadai**- Go die in a hole!

_**Rafael Esquivel, Jack Darby, Bumblebee** and 324,786,908 others like this._

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** liked Heavy Metal Music, Dune Bashing, Electric Guitars and 13 other pages._

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- I hate homework.

**Jack Darby**- it's summer, though.

**Miko Nakadai**- does it need to be during the school year for me to give my honest opinion about homework?

**Jack Darby**- yes.

**Rafael Esquivel**- I believe that was a rhetorical question, Jack…

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** added 43 pictures to her album, **'Dune Bashing with Bulk!'**_

_**Bulkhead** likes this._

* * *

**Ratchet**- It may have taken a few eons and many irreplaceable parts, but I have finally built a machine that can turn into any weapon you'd like with the simple push of a button!

_**Rafael Esquivel** likes this._

**Rafael Esquivel**- That's awesome, Ratchet!

**Miko Nakadai**- *cough* nerd alert *cough*

* * *

**Jack Darby**- My life is coming to a tragic end!

**Arcee**- What happened?! Are you hurt? Was it Arachnid?

**Jack Darby**- Arcee, calm down. It's a metaphor.

**Arcee-** For Primus sake, don't scare me like that Jackson Darby!

**Miko Nakadai**- You sound like his mother!

**Jack Darby**- speaking of my mother, she's joining Facebook and my life will be ruined!

**Miko Nakadai**- First Ratchet, now your mom. Who's next, Fowler?!

**Bulkhead**- Please, anyone but that monster!

_**Miko Nakadai** likes this._

* * *

**Rafael Esquivel**- Best. Race. Ever! _–with__** Bumblebee**_

_**Bumblebee** likes this._

* * *

_This next comment/status update is blocked from the following person(s) __**Ratchet.**_

**Bulkhead-** nobody tell the Doc Bot, but I just broke his machine thingy! Scrap, I'm dead!

**Arcee**- Nice going, Bulkhead.

**Bulkhead**- If anyone asks, Fowler broke it!

**Optimus Prime**- The truth will set you free, Bulkhead.

**Miko Nakadai**- Really?! Cuz, it sends me to my room, that and detention.

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- ughhh! Have 2 read the help for summer reading…so I'll just watch the movie. ;D

**Jack Darby**- really?!

**Miko Nakadai**- hey, can I copy yours?

**Jack Darby**- nope!

**Miko Nakadai**- (-_-)… go frag yourself!

**Ratchet**- Alright, who taught Miko the Cybertroian profanities?

**Arcee**- Guess who screwed up this time.

**Bulkhead**-…me…

* * *

_**June Darby**__ has joined Facebook._

* * *

_**June Darby** is now friends with **Optimus Prime, Miko Nakadai** and 6 others._

* * *

_**June Darby** has listed **Jack Darby** as her son._

_**Miko Nakadai**__ likes this_.

**Miko Nakadai**- Mommy's boy…

**Jack Darby**- Mom…

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- she has arrived! Sustain from curses; English and Cybertronian! Prepare for the fun to be sucked from everything!

_**Arcee** and **Bulkhead** like this._

* * *

**Bulkhead**- thanks a lot, you fragging Decepticons! Because you couldn't retreat until after 10:30 my whole plantation of fragging strawberries are dead! GONE FOREVER!

**Arcee**- just like your sanity…

_**Ratchet** likes this._

* * *

**Ratchet-** Bulkhead, I am going to rip out your spark and feed it to the Decepticons, then I am going to use your scrap metal to build myself a chainsaw so I can chop you up some more until I am fully satisfied!

**Arcee**- Did he record over one of your stupid medical dramas again?

**Bulkhead**- I remember that. I was pulling wrenches out of my behind for weeks.

_**Arcee **and **Miko Nakadai** like this._

**Ratchet**- You broke it! Bulkhead, you fragging idiot, I needed that!

**Bulkhead**- Bulkhead's not here at the moment. Leave a name, number and he will call you back as soon as he can. Bye!

_**Miko Nakadai **likes this._

* * *

_**June Darby** added 21 pictures to her album, **'Jack's first bath'**_

**Miko Nakadai**- LMFAO!...oh my god! I can't breathe!

**Arcee**- I cannot explain the awkwardness and humor that is running through me right now.

_**Miko Nakadai **and** Bumblebee **like this._

**Ratchet**-…horrifying…

**Optimus Prime**- I chose the wrong time to check my notifications…

**Rafael Esquivel**- Bee just died from laughter and I'm about to too!

**Bulkhead**- So that's why you wear pants, to hide _that_?!

_**Rafael Esquivel, Arcee **and 3 others like this. _

**Jack Darby**- MOM! Take them down! Now!

**June Darby**- Jackson Darby, do not use that tone with your mother!

_**Miko Nakadai** likes this._

**Jack Darby**- please mom D:

**June Darby**- Nope ;D

**Jack Darby**- fml…

* * *

**If you guys have any ideas, I would be happy to include them ;D**


	2. She Ratchet

**Okay, new chappy yayyyy!**

**3 COns are now here and concerning Soundwave 'talking' I decicded he could only quote things from a movie. ya know how bee could only use his radio? that sorta thing.**

**I would like to thank inkdragon13 for the idea of 'Ratchet Girl Anthem' that inspired most of this chapter.**

**I don't own anything****!**

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai**_ _shared a video-_

She RATCHEEET! Hahahahaaha this is for you Doc bot!

watch?v=9oBlnb5orJo ((Ratchet Girl Anthem))

**Ratchet-** Ha ha ha so fragging funny…

**Bulkhead-** It's Ratchet's theme song!

_**Arcee** and **Miko Nakadai** like this._

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- Lms for truth is…

_**Bulkhead, Arcee** and 4 others like this._

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** to **Arcee**_

TRUTH IS…You are too much of a stick in the mud…

**Arcee**- Wow, thanks

**Ratchet**- HA!

**Miko Nakadai**- I wouldn't be talkin she ratchet

_**Arcee** likes this._

* * *

**Rafael Esquivel**- I hate Vince…

**Miko Nakadai**- Don't we all?

_**Rafael Esquivel** likes this._

**Jack Darby**- What happened, Raf?

**Rafael Esquivel**- Him and his stupid friends were picking on me and broke my racecar…now me and Bee can't go racing.

**Arcee**- She Ratchet can fix it for you

**Ratchet**- Not if everyone keeps referring to me as 'She Ratchet'

**Miko Nakadai**- Yeah…we're not stopping…

_**Jack Darby, Bulkhead** and 2 others like this._

* * *

_**Megatron **has joined Facebook._

* * *

_**Megatron** is now friends with **Optimus Prime, Ratchet** and 9 others_

* * *

_**Megatron **has listed **Optimus Prime** as his arch-enemy_

* * *

**Megatron**- I will now destroy all of you!

**Miko Nakadai**- Yeah…Good luck with that…

_**Bulkhead, Bumblebee** and 2 others like this._

* * *

_**Knock-Out** has joined Facebook._

* * *

_**Knock-Out is now friends with Megatron**, Arcee and 10 others._

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** to **Bulkhead**-_

TRUTH IS…I love you buddy, but you scream like a little girl.

**Bulkhead**- I do not…okay maybe a little…fine…

_**Miko Nakadai** likes this_

* * *

**Knock-Out**- I am the best medic in this universe.

_**Knock-Out** likes this._

**Ratchet-** You wish.

**Knock-Out**- do you think you are?

**Ratchet**- maybe

**Knock-Out**- how do you figure that?

**Bulkhead**- CUZ SHE RATCHET!

**Ratchet**- Really, Bulk, really?!

**Bulkhead**- Sorry, I had to…

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** to **Rafael Esquivel**_

TRUTH IS…You really have to change ur name…

* * *

**Rafael Esquivel**- Sorry Bee, but we'll have to race another day.

**Bumblebee**- It's okay, Raf.

**Rafael Esquivel-** …video games…

**Bumblebee-** TOTALLY!

**Miko Nakadai-** nerds…

_**Vince** likes this_.

**Jack Darby**- Not him again…

* * *

**Knock-Out**- what the frag?! I can't be in a relationship with myself!

**Jack Darby-** I wonder why…

* * *

**Optimus Prime**- Thank you Bulkhead for the generous gift.

**Arcee**- Gift?

**Optimus Prime**- He sent me a pig on Farmville

**Megatron**- Look out Optimus because I will visit your farm and slice your piggy in half, therefore killing your spirit!

**Miko Nakadai**- issues, man…

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** to **Jack Darby**_

TRUTH IS… I've been copying your homework for the past 3 months…

**Jack Darby-** WHAT?!

**Miko Nakadai**- thanks

* * *

**Ratchet-** I am sorry Rafael, but it will take a bit longer to repair your racecar because of this blasted Earth tech.

**Rafael Esquivel**- It's okay, Ratchet.

**Miko Nakadai**- Fun fact- 'Racecar' is 'racecar' backwards.

_**Bumblebee** and **Rafael Esquivel** likes this._

**Bulkhead**- my mind was just blown.

* * *

_**Soundwave** joined Facebook._

* * *

_**Soundwave** is now friends with **Megatron, Miko Nakadai** and 11 others._

* * *

_**Bulkhead** shared a video._

Oh my primus! You guys will not believe what happened, but I found another theme song for the doc bot!

watch?v=v35fWf1CWFQ ((Barbie Girl))

_**Miko Nakadai, Jack Darby**_ _and 5 others like this._

**Miko Nakadai**- hahahahahaha! stop! stop please I'm gonna wet myself.

**Jack Darby**- oh god…please wait until I'm not right next to you!

**Arcee**- Who else can picture Ratchet singing this?

_Everybody, but **Ratchet** likes this._

_**Miko Nakadai** to **Jack Darby**_

Hey Jack, guess what?

**Jack Darby**- *sighs* what is it, Miko?

**Miko Nakadai**- what should I never say to u on a plane?

**Jack Darby**- what?

**Miko Nakadai**- hi jack! Get it?! Oh my god! Hahaha

**Jack Darby**-?

**Rafael Esquivel**- I get it! Jack say 'hi jack' out loud.

**Jack Darby**- oh, wow, now i feel pretty stupid...

_**Miko Nakadai** likes this._

**Miko Nakadai**- u should.

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** to **Ratchet**_

Hey She Ratchet!

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** poked **Ratchet**._

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** to **Ratchet**_

Y u no answer me?!

**Jack Darby_-_** maybe he doesn't like you.

_**Ratchet** likes this._

**Miko Nakadai**- hey… :(

* * *

**_Miko Nakadai _**_to **Bumblebee**_

TRUTH IS... I think your beeps and whirrs are adorable.

_**Rafael Esquivel** likes this._

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- y is ratchet still ignoring me?

**Arcee**- maybe cuz she ratchet

_**Bulkhead** likes this._

**Jack Darby**- _OR_ maybe because you're annoying.

**Miko Nakadai-** Puh-lease. Me, annoying?

_**Arcee, Vince** and 3 others liked this._

**Miko Nakadai**- grrrrr. Who asked you?

* * *

**Rafael Esquivel-** Knock, knock!

**Miko Nakadai-** Who's there?!

**Rafael Esquivel**- Bumblebee.

**Miko Nakadai-** Bumblebee who?

**Rafael Esquivel**- Bumble be a dear and go get me a sandwhich.

**Miko Nakadai**- ?

**Rafael Esquivel-** Maybe it was _HONEY_bee…

_Bumblebee likes this._

**Miko Nakadai- ya think?!**

* * *

**Bulkhead**- Alright Decepticons, please don't attack in the next 4 hours because I'm planting my strawberries now and I really don't want them to die, if you know what I mean…

* * *

**Miko Nakadai-** Knock, knock!

**Rafael Esquivel**- who's there?

**Miko Nakadai**- Cows Go

**Rafael Esquivel**- Cows go who?

**Miko Nakadai-** No Raf, Cows go _MOO!_

_**Jack Darby, Bumblebee** and 1 other likes this._

* * *

_**Miko Nakadai** to **Ratchet**_

Helllooooooo? R u still alivvveeee?

**Arcee**- Ratchet's probably hidden away in his berthroom.

**Bulkhead-** yeah, when he gets mad he's worse than a hormonal teenage girl PMSing.

**_Miko Nakadai, Arcee_ **_and 13,897 others like this._

**Jack Darby**- How do u even know wat PMSing means?!

**Bulkhead**- somebodys gotta do Miko's health homework, right?

_**Miko Nakadai** and **Rafael Esquivel** like this_.

* * *

**Bulkhead**- WHAT THE FRAG?! THEY DID IT AGAIN! MY STRAWBERRIES ARE WILTED!

**Knock-Out**- yes, but don't forget; this time it was on purpose ;D

**Bulkhead**- im gonna throw this tool at your head that next time I see you! *snap* oh scrap…

**Ratchet**- Bulkhead, I needed that for Raf's car!

**Bulkhead**-whoops…

* * *

**Jack Darby**- I've got a good one. Why didn't the dime jump off the cliff when the nickel did?

**Miko Nakadai**- Why is that, Jack? *sarcasm*

**Jack Darby-** because it had more—wait for it—CENTS! Ha gets me every time.

**Miko Nakadai-** I- I have no words to describe your stupidity right now…

**Bulkhead-** how bout 'stupid'?

_**Arcee** and **Rafael Esquivel** like this._

* * *

**Soundwave-** Knock Knock

**Knock-Out**- Who's there?

**Soundwave**- tuna fish

**Knock-Out**- Tuna fish who?

**Soundwave**- you can tune a piano, but you cannot tune a fish!

**Knock-Out**- u saw that movie too?!

**Soundwave**- *nods head*

**Knock-Out**- ...wanna watch it...

**Soundwave**- I'm ready! I'm ready!

* * *

**Ratchet**- Bulkhead I am going to kill you!

**Bulkhead-** What?! Why?!

**Ratchet-** I cannot finish Raf's car any time soon!

**Bulkhead**- so why r u blaming me?!

**Optimus Prime-**…Cuz she ratchet…

* * *

ha, weren't expecting that were you?

Can you guss Soundwave's two quotes, what movie/show they were from?

Thank you to all my reviewers, readers, favoriters, and susrciber/alerters!

R&R plzz?


	3. CYBERBULLIES!

**Wow! 35 reviews and only 2 chapters! I'm not used to that many reviews by the second chapter! So I wan to thank each and every person who reviewed, it means the world to me and is the reason I continue to update. xDDDD**

* * *

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_**Breakdown**__ has joined Facebook_.

_**Breakdown** is now friends with **Jack Darby, Knock-Out** and 12 others._

* * *

**Knock-Out**- Ahh, Breakdown, it 's nice of you to join us.

**Breakdown**- I'm sorry was I late?

**Knock-Out**- yes, yes you were

* * *

_**Breakdown**__ and __**Knock-Out**__ are now in a relationship; __**Bromance**_**.**

**Miko Nakadai**- yeah cuz 'Bromance' really helps your tough Decepticon image…

**Knock-Out**- I told you the idea was fragged! Change it!

**Breakdown-** Nope ;D

* * *

**Knock-Out**- Who wants to buff me?

**Miko Nakadai**- Absolutely no one.

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- School starts soon! Just kill me now! x_x

**Megatron-** with pleasure.

_**Ratchet, Knock-Out** and 3 others like this._

**Miko Nakadai**- Shut up all of you!

* * *

_**Bulkhead** added his location._

Getting a relic the cons don't know about! =)

**Knock-Out**- Now we do.

**Ratchet**- You frag-head! Why would you post your location?!

**Bulkhead**- spur of the moment?

**Knock-Out**- HA! You need help!

* * *

**Rafael Esquivel- **Spending the last day of summer perfectly, racing with Bee!

_**Optimus Prime,** **Bumblebee** and 3 others like this._

**Jack Darby**- Me and Cee are taking a drive. xD

**Miko Nakadai**- Oh yeah? Well, me and Bulk are tearing through the streets cranking up track 7!

**Ratchet**- I am recalibrating the monitor systems.

**Miko Nakadai**- NO ONE CARES!

_**Knock-Out, Arcee** and 4 others like this._

**Ratchet-** Well…

* * *

**Knock-Out**- thanks for the buff Breakdown

**Breakdown**- I bet Screamer would be jealous!

**Knock-Out**- do I even want to know why?

**Breakdown**- Cuz I get to buff u, if you know what I mean. ;D

**Knock-Out**- o_O

**Miko Nakadai**- wtf man?!

**Jack Darby**- Such a disturbing mental image Dx

**Rafael Esquivel**- is that even legal?

**Ratchet**- no

**Miko Nakadai**- And u would know that how…?

**Arcee**- Ratchet knows all about buffing Knock-Out, duhhh!

**Miko Nakadai-** That's just nasty.

**Jack Darby**- I'm scarred.

* * *

**Knock-Out**- Hey Soundwave, I saw Arachnid checking u out earlier. ;D

**Soundwave**- Wait a minute Doc, are you trying to tell me that my mother has the hots for me?!

**Knock-Out**- She's not your mother, stupid!

**Soundwave**- Momma always said 'Stupid is, stupid does.'

**Arcee**- Even if she is, there's no way to find out cuz I'm about to rip her fragging head off!

**Soundwave-** Stay away from her, you bitch!

**Miko Nakadai**- Hey Ratchet, you don't need to watch none of those medial dramas, all of the drama you could want is right here!

_**Arcee, Optimus Prime** and 3 others like this._

* * *

**Breakdown** to **Bulkhead-**

So how'd that just feel, ya know getting the scrap beat out of you?

**Bulkhead-** It actually felt kinda nice =)

**Breakdown-** Really?

**Bulkhead-** yeah, kinda like this…

**Breakdown**- OWWW! What the frag, I was reading ur comment! So not fair!

**Bulkhead-** Sucks to be you then, doesn't—

**Bulkhead**- You slag-head, I was commenting, so I wasn't ready!

**Arcee-** Can you 2 babies shut your slagging mouths and fight?!

_**Bumblebee, Ratchet** and 5 others like this._

**Bulkhead-** Actually abutting our mouths wouldn't do any good, cuz we're not really talking.

_**Miko Nakadai** likes this._

**Arcee-** touché

* * *

**Miko Nakadai-** ok, my reports due tomorrow 2nd period. I'll the movie tonight and finish the writing during 1st period!

**Jack Darby-** Wow, why am I not surprised. -_-

**Miko Nakadai**- becuz you've known me for a couple years now. ;)

**Jack Darby-** and I am hating every single second of it!

**June Darby**- Jackson Darby, apologize to Miko now!

**Miko Nakadai**- yeah Jack *sniffle* You hurt my feelings.

**Jack Darby-** Mom, I was joking! Sheesh.

**Miko Nakadai**- So, you're loving every minute of knowing me?

**Jack Darby**- No, yes I mean…I hate everyone.

* * *

**Miko Nakadai-** finished the movie. Was ok, don't know why bee and raf were crying thought o_O

**Bumblebee**- It was sad!

_**Rafael Esquivel** and **Bulkhead **likes this._

**Miko Nakadai-** Don't tell me you were crying too, Bulk. Or wait, was there just something in ur eye?

**Bulkhead-** No, I was crying. Dx

**Miko Nakadai**- my hero…

* * *

_**Arachnid **has joined Facebook_

* * *

_**Arachnid** is now friends with **Arcee, Optimus Prime** and 13 others._

* * *

_**Megatron **has added **Knock-Out, Soundwave** and 2 others to the group, **Autobot haters.**_

**Knock-Out**- Finally! Primus, they're such freaks!

**Breakdown**- IKR?!

**Soundwave-** They carry different diseases than us.

**Knock-Out**- totally.

**Arachnid**- they're such failures.

**Bulkhead-** CYBERBULLIES!

_**Miko Nakadai, Arcee** and 5 others like this._

* * *

_**Soundwave **and **Arachnid **are now in a relationship._

**Ratchet**- wow, wasn't expecting that.

**Knock-Out**- Me neither.

**Arachnid-** Shut up both of you before you become apart of my trophy collection!

* * *

_**Megatron** has added **Breakdown** and 5 others to the group Decepticons._

**Bulkhead-** HEY LOSERS!

**Miko Nakadai-** Creeps!

**Bumblebee-** No Lifes!

**Optimus Prime-** Please, can we not act like immature babies for one second?

_**Ratchet** likes this._

**Knock-Out**- Yeah, listen to ur leader, cuz we got an epic doctor, a giant killer spider, the world's best wrecker, the silent, but deadly one and Megatron…

**Soundwave**- and you just managed to piss every single one off.

* * *

**Rafael Esquivel**- School's almost here!

**Miko Nakadai**- I am ashamed to call u my friend -_-

**Jack Darby**- Did u do ur homework yet?

**Miko Nakadai**- nope, but hey…Raf wanna do my hw?

**Jack Darby-** Say NO!

**Miko Nakadai-** Please?

**Miko Nakadai**- Please?

**Miko Nakadai**- Please?

**Miko Nakadai**- Please?

**Miko Nakadai**- Please?

**Rafael Esquivel**- FINE! As long as you stop commenting, ur blowing up my phone!

**Miko Nakadai**- HA! I always get what I want *insert evil laugh here*

**Jack Darby**- We're doomed.

* * *

**Bulkhead-** Take that you fragging Decepticon!

**Ratchet-** I love how you frag-heads have the time to update ur statues when you're in the middle of a WAR ZONE!

**Optimus Prime**- Me too.

**Bulkhead**- we should have this thing when we stop every punch to check our FB.

**Optimus Prime**- This has become an unhealthy obsession.

_**June Darby** likes this._

**Ratchet-** They honestly have no life— oh slag it! Come on I was fragging 2 inches away from reaching the goal and I would have had the high score! Some crazy cabbie you are…

**Bulkhead**- And u say we have issues…

_**Arcee** likes this._

* * *

**June Darby**- Honey, do you have everything ready for school?

**Jack Darby**-…sure…

**June Darby**- Are you lying to me, Jack :(

**Jack Darby**- What? No! Miko is.

**Miko Nakadai**- I didn't even say anything and I still get blamed.

**Ratchet**- I'd blame you too.

**Miko Nakadai**- wtf?! I did nothing to you!

**Ratchet-** Doesn't mean I can't blame you.

**Miko Nakadai**- DIE IN A HOLE!

**Ratchet-** Die in the Pit!

**June Darby**- Can you two just get along?

_**Optimus Prime**_ _likes this._

**Miko Nakadai**- Nope.

**Ratchet-** Ha, like that's even possible!

**Optimus Prime**- They're hopeless…

_**June Darby** and **Arcee** like this._

* * *

**Miko Nakadai-** Goodnight Facebook, Goodbye summer, Hello Hell—whoops I meant School.

_**Jack Darby** and **Rafael Esquivel** like this._

**Ratchet-** Finally! I no longer have those annoying pests here to break everything!

**Arcee-** Actually, Bulk's still here.

_**Miko Nakadai** likes this._

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- Should be in science ;D

**Jack Darby-** r u cutting?

**Miko Nakadai**- I wouldn't call it cutting…

**June Darby**- I would!

**Miko Nakadai**- Ugh…I really have to start blocking my posts from you!

* * *

_**Starscream **has joined Facebook._

_**Starscream**__ is friends with no one because they all declined his request_.

**Starscream**- Oh come on! Not one friend?

**Bulkhead**- Just like your social life.

**Miko Nakadai**- wait, if we're not friend then we can't annoy the frag out of him!

**Knock-Out**- So true…

* * *

_**Starscream **is now friends with **Knock-Out, Breakdown** and 14 others._

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- Got detention. x_x

**Jack Darby**- On the first day of school?!

**Miko-** yup, for the whole week. :'(

**Jack Darby**- Only you, Miko, only you…

**Miko Nakadai-** I think my partner in crime deserves some credit ;D

* * *

**Rafael Esquivel**- Never and I mean never let Miko sucker you into going racing down the school hallway in a shopping cart.

**Jack Darby**- You didn't!

**Miko Nakadai**- Oh yes, my little partner in crime did xDD

**Jack Darby**- Ur a bad influence Miko!

_**Bumblebee, Ratchet**_ _and 4 others like this._

**Jack Darby**- besides, do I even want to know how u got the shopping cart in the school?

**Miko Nakadai**- Nope. ;)

_**Rafael Esquivel, Bulkhead**_ _and 2 others like this._

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- Hey Bulk! Pick me and raf up early from detention, k?

**Bulkhead-** Miko, you have to learn that there is absolutely no shopping carts races in school

**Miko Nakadai**- Psh! I know it's wrong, but if I did everything right all the time, life would be boring!

**Optimus Prime**- Miko, too much wrong doing is a very bad thing. Take the Decepticons for example.

**Miko Nakadai**- Gah! Stop with the all-knowing speeches! This is supposed to make readers laugh, not learn!

**Jack Darby**- Miko! Don't break the 4th wall!

_**Arcee, Bulkhead** and 6 others like this._

**Ratchet**- She could use an all-knowing speech or two.

**Jack Darby**- Try 300!

_**Ratchet **likes this._

* * *

**Miko Nakadai** to **Starscream-**

Those heels of yours really go nice with ur girly hips!

**Starscream**- My hips are not girly!

**Knock-Out** – U sure bout that Screamy?

**Starscream**- yes and don't call me Screamy, my name is Starscream!

**Knock-Out**- I like Screamy, it's feminine, just like u.

**Starscream- **I AM NOT A GIRL!

**Miko Nakadai-** u look like a girl to me…

**Megatron, Knock-Out** and 8 others like this.

**Starscream**- Screw you all!

* * *

**Miko Nakadai**- in detention x_x

**Jack Darby**- Ur phone should be off, Miko.

**Miko Nakadai**- Who am I, Raf?

**Jack Darby**- Not fair, he's listening so he can't go on his phone to come defend himself.

**Bumblebee**- I will.

**Miko Nakadai**- No need, Bulk's here to pick us up early ;D

**Bulkhead-** Hurry, before Ratchet knows I left!

**Ratchet**- I can read ur posts Bulkhead… -_-

**Bulkhead-** Scrap!

* * *

**Knock-Out-** Who's awesome and sexy and red all over?

Who can also give you a great makeover.

He can beat up the Autobot scout.

That's right, it's ME! Go Knock-Out!

**Miko Nakadai**- dafuqq?!

_**Optimus Prime, Bumblebee** and 7 others like this._

* * *

**Breakdown**- Hey, Bulk! Look under there!

**Bulkhead**- under where?

**Breakdown**- HA! I made u say underwear! Lol

**Rafael Esquivel**- Actually, bulkhead said 'under where', you're the one that said underwear.

_**Bulkhead, Miko Nakadai**_ _and 3 others like this._

* * *

**Knock-Out**- I'm sexy and I know it!

**Soundwave-** There's something wrong with you, really.

**Arachnid-** I agree with u, hun.

**Breakdown**- ACK! Get a room!

* * *

_**Bulkhead **__posted on the Decepticon Group Wall_.

Hey losers, did you guys get lives yet?

**Knock-Out**- We already had them.

**Arcee**- I wouldn't be so sure.

**Arachnid**- About what, ur social status?

**Bulkhead-** No about ur coolness.

**Megatron-** we Decepticons don't need coolness, all we need to be is victorious!

**Bulkhead-** Cut the scrap. -_-

**Breakdown**- Right after you stop being stupid!

**Bumblebee-** We're not stupid, you creeps are stupid!

**Optimus Prime**- Is this really necessary, guys?

**Knock-Out-** Oh right, we're the stupid ones. At least we don't hand around weak fleshies.

**Arcee-** Last time I checked these so called 'weak fleshies' helped kick ur rafts tons of times!

**Megatron-** U wish!

**Optimus Prime**- Old friend, can you help explain to these thick-helms that this is a waste of time?

**Knock-Out**- U Autobots are just jealous of our good looks!

**Bumblebee-** I don't see any good looks, do you Bulk?

**Bulkhead**- Why no, I don't Bee.

**Breakdown-** U guys r such freaks! I want to puke every time I see ur ugly face-plates!

**Bulkhead**- Well, we want to stick a knife into ur sparks when we see you monsters!

**Optimus Prime**- Ratchet?

**Ratchet**- Ahh, yes…you guys need to stop this uhhh childish bickering…right now or else.

**Optimus Prime**- do you want to join -_-

**Ratchet**- Yeah!

**Optimus Prime**- fine…

**Ratchet-** You Decepticon losers are unloved creeps!

**Knock-Out-** Yo momma so dumb when she hears it's chilly outside, she goes and gets a bowl!

**Ratchet-** At least I have a mother that loves me, you adopted little fragger!

**Knock-Out**-…

**Bulkhead-** Ohhh he went there!

**Knock-Out-** You can beat the slag out of me on the battle field, but you never and I mean never call a mech adopted. That's just going too far!

**Ratchet-**D'aww did I make u dyr? Come back and fight like a mech!

**Soundwave-** He's not coming back, you offended him!

**Bulkhead-** Goodbye freak!

**Breakdown**- We're all leaving.

**Arcee**- Why don't u guys get lifes while you're gone? ;D

**Breakdown**- Can u guys just stop with the insults for one second? You're lowering our self-esteem lower than it has been before!

**Bulkhead-** Yeah! We won. Who wants to celebrate with some High-Grade Energon?

_**Ratchet, Arcee** and 1 other likes this._

**Optimus Prime**- This should be intresting…

* * *

**I love reading reviews where you tell me ur favorite parts, so tell me your favs, I'd love to hear ur opinions. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
